Love Off Duty
by CraziLexa
Summary: Superhero AU. One-shot by request. Night Fury and Stormfly were superheros, each rivaling each other to be the best. Until an accident and a pepperoni pizza.


**Hello my fellow readers! This is the one-shot requested by** **Dragonchick101** **, in favor of her being the 50th reviewer on my fanfic** **You Can't Keep Us Apart** **, so enjoy! ~CraziLexa :P**

°•°•°•°•°•°

Seventeen is a hard age to be. You're on the brink of adulthood, about to graduate school, and to grow up. Now try adding being a superhero to it. Yeah, it's a pain in the ass alright.

Stormfly's eyes narrowed beneath her blue butterfly shaped eye mask. She could see him, one of Drago Blüdvist's trappers, leading his men into the sanctuary. She resisted the urge to growl. Drago Blüdvist was a madman. Kidnapping perfectly innocent dogs, awaiting to be taken to their bright new futures with happy families, only to be abused and tortured into savages. Savages that Drago would then set free, to run wild and terrorize citizens. It was sick. And right now Stormfly was waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She sneaked over to the corner of the wall, trying to get a better look at what she was dealing with. She shifted again, now looking nothing more than one of the bushes that lined the walls. She could see the trapper, expertly picking the lock on the back entrance.

From the sky, someone else could see the trapper picking the lock. His name was Night Fury, and right now he was hanging upside down from a streetlight, observing the scene with watchful green eyes.

Both the superheros saw the trappers succeed in opening the lock, and one of them disabling the security laser beams. It was obvious that they were skilled at this sort of thing. The trappers entered the building, metal cages in tow.

Night Fury saw his chance. He flew swiftly through the door, unknown to the trappers or Stormfly, and perched on one of the shelves, watching.

Stormfly thought she saw something flying through the door, but she dismissed it and focused on the main task at hand. She shifted until she curled into a long vine, and clung to the brick walls, crawling over to the entrance.

"Okay, lads. Drago wants the big ones, Teeny and Bignose, go that way, me and Bewild will go this way." The main trapper said to his men.

Before they could go off in the direction they were meant to go to, both Night Fury and Stormfly leapt in, Night Fury with his retracting grappling hook, and Stormfly with her stun gun. They both shot at the same time. Unfortunately. With the stun gun's electric shots, and the metal grappling hook, both together produced an electric shockwave, running down the rope, to the metal contraption on Night Fury's arm, which the grappling hook had come from. Night Fury swore something that wouldn't allow this fanfic to be rated K+, and yelled at Stormfly.  
"What the hel is wrong with you?!"  
"What the hel is wrong with me?! What the hel is wrong with you?!" Stormfly retorted.  
The trappers saw this as an excuse to escape, and quickly scampered, unknown to Stormfly and Night Fury.  
"What are you even doing here!?" Night Fury asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing. This is my job, why don't you go back to your petty cat-up-a-tree rescues, and leave the real superheros to do the proper stuff!"  
"Real superheros?! Oh I see how it is, you're jealous."  
"I am not, I have nothing to be jealous of." Stormfly said, determined to keep her dignity.  
"Really? Whoops, look at that, a flying pig." Night Fury sassed.  
Stormfly's eyes narrowed. Then she realized that there was no trappers.  
"You bastard! Look what you did, you let them get away!"  
"I let them get away!? You're the one who started this!"  
"Oh you know what? I can't be bothered with this. I'm finding those trappers, and I'm not letting stupid, idiotic wannabe superheros like you get in the way!" Stormfly snapped, before running out of the building to find those trappers and trap them in their own trap.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Night Fury and Stormfly's meetings went not much different from that one in the next year, until one day...  
They were fighting a terrorist group called The Dragons' Nest, trying to outdo each other in the process. It ended up with there being a huge explosion, due to the bombs The Dragons' Nest had laid, and Night Fury getting hit by one. Now, Stormfly did come across mean, but she would never let anyone worthy die.  
She flew through the billowing smoke, trying to find a glimpse of Night Fury's black leather armour. After ten minutes of searching, she saw him, stuck under a collapsed wall, and losing consciousness. Night Fury was wheezing and coughing behind his masked helmet, too weak to take it off. Stormfly ran over to him and ripped off his helmet to ease his breathing. If she wasn't so urgent in trying to get him out from under the wall, she would have noticed the sharp jawline, the green eyes, the freckles that covered his face.

"Hey," Night Fury said weakly.

"This isn't the time to make conversation! I can't- your leg, it's stuck under this God's forsaken wall!" Stormfly snapped.

"Heh, I kind of know, it hurts a lot." Night Fury said, wincing at the sight of blood- his blood- on the ground.

"Just shut up already! I need to get you out, I don't have my phone, I can't call an ambulance."

"Fine. But I just want to say, you're really beautiful." Night Fury said, before passing out.

Stormfly stopped for a moment to process this new information. Then she moved back to trying to get Night Fury's leg out from under the wall, albeit more urgently.

°•°•°•°•°•°

He had to have his leg amputated.

Night Fury- sorry, Hiccup- stared at the empty space from his knee down. He knew it was going to be bad when the wall collapsed on him, he just didn't know it would be _that_ bad.

"I, uh, I'm sorry." The girl behind the blue butterfly mask said, Astrid her name was.

"Don't be. You got me out alive, after all." Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded, convinced.

"Thanks. You know, for getting me out and all. I owe you one. No, five, ten, whatever." Hiccup shrugged.

Astrid allowed herself to smile slightly.

"No worries, it's my job, after all."

"But seriously. Let me take you out somewhere. Do you like pizza?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"You think you can manage?" She asked, jerking her head in the direction of his leg, or lack of one.

Hiccup looked at it and shrugged.

"Hey, a missing leg isn't going to stop me from getting the girl of my dreams." He grinned slyly.

Astrid stopped and flushed a little.

"A bit dramatic there, are we?" She asked, grinning.

"I have a pretty big dramatic flair. So, do you like pizza?"

"Pepperoni." Astrid said, and exchanged a grin with Hiccup.

And that's when it all started...

°•°•°•°•°•°

5 years later...

Hiccup Haddock, do you take Astrid Hofferson as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked, clearly slightly bored. I guess when you have to say the same thing over and over again at least twice every weekend as your job, it can get quite boring.

"I do." Hiccup said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Astrid Hofferson, do you take Hiccup Haddock as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Astrid said, blood fizzing with excitement.

If the priest was bored, neither Hiccup or Astrid noticed, too wrapped up in each other to barely acknowledge anything else. They knew they were going to be happy.

°•°•°•°•°•°

 **Hope this was okay,** **Dragonchick101** **! If you want me to add anything to it, another scene, just ask me! I've been busy this week, and still busy now, writing, editing a music video for httyd 2's first anniversary, it'll be posted on tumblr and YouTube. Username crazilexa, same as always. Keep rockin' ma peeps! ~CraziLexa XD**


End file.
